


Much to Work Through

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brief Mention of Physical Assault, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Harry tries to work through family drama and catches up with friends.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Cafe Saga [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Much to Work Through

Harry should have known better than to expect to go to his parents for dinner and not be bombarded with accusations.

"Remus said that you and Severus got married a few months ago. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I did tell you we were getting married and having a private ceremony. I don't know what else you expected, and besides, I haven't removed my wedding band. I've been wearing it since."

"Why weren't we invited?" Lily pried.

"I just said it was a private ceremony. It was just us and our witnesses. Oh, and our photographer."

"Who were your witnesses?"

"Severus had his friend Lucius and I had Neville as my witness, and Hannah was our photographer."

"Alice didn't mention that you were married."

"She probably assumed you knew."

"I can't believe you're married. You know that will make it harder to leave him if you need to?" James said.

"Why the fuck would I ever leave him?"

Lily sighed, "I felt like failure as a parent when I found out you were dating Sev. I thought it was a joke at first. I thought... but then I realised you were serious. Now you're married. I can't believe it."

"How do you feel about it now?"

"I still... I'm torn about it. I said to Severus I didn't want you two to marry. I suppose I still feel that way."

Harry felt his hands shaking, his heart beating erratically. "I really want you to be good to him. He is my husband now. I just want us all to get along."

"I never thought it would get this far. I thought you'd live with him for a month, realise what a terrible person he is, and then come home," James said. 

"You keep saying he was a terrible person, but he hasn't ever done anything wrong by me. He has supported me more than you two have."

"He wouldn't be game to disrespect. I would still come by and kick his arse."

"Dad!"

"I'm serious. If he ever hurt you I would kill him."

Harry stood up, shaking his head. "You're fucking unbelievable. Both of you." He crossed his arms over his chest, the hurt and pain he'd been feeling for years on Severus' behalf welling up inside him. "He has been trying so hard to get along with you and you treat him so awfully," he said, breaking down in tears. "He comes by even though he hates it, and he had you over for Christmas last year and he hated that, and you didn't even bring him a gift and he always buys you one, and then you-"

Lilly stood up, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry Harry. I guess... I never saw how badly this affected you. It's hard to forgive someone."

He turned around to face her. "What did he ever do to you? You said you had a falling out what happened? You never told me. Is that because it wasn't his fault?"

James huffed. "It was mine. Years ago when we were young. I told him to stay away from your mother."

"And that might have ended in a physical assault, James," his mother said pointedly. 

"He was fine."

"You broke his nose! Remus was the only one who checked on him-"

"What the hell dad?!" Harry cried, horrified.

"He was just... creepy and the way he looked at your mother made me uncomfortable. I didn't like him then, and I sure as hell don't like him now. Nothing's changed except instead of your mother he got you."

"I don't want it to be like this," Harry said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"And we don't either," his mother said. "We just want you to be happy, and I am glad that he... I have to understand that he does make you happy."

James shook his head. "Reconciling is hard. He doesn't want to-"

"Yeah, no wonder why?!" Harry replied, exasperated. "I think I should go. I can't keep trying to fix things that can't be fixed. It's impossible."

Lily touched his arm. "Harry, don't be like that."

"There is really nothing else to discuss, is there?" He turned and left his parents house. He could feel his hands shaking, his breathing heavy. He didn't think things could ever get better, and he didn't know how to bring together his parents and husband. He felt like all attempts had been futile, and now this!

He sat in the car, taking the keys from his pocket, his hands too shaky to start the car. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down before starting the car. His mother stepped out of the front door, holding her hand out to stop him from leaving.

He wound down he window as she approached. "What is it?" he asked.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but we just care so much about you."

"If you don't accept my marriage to Severus, then you don't care about me at all." He drove from the house, unable to look back.

...

When he arrived home Severus was already asleep. He undressed, and, as quietly as he could, climbing into bed. He felt Severus shift closer to him, but he didn't wake. He felt relieved, not wanting to wake him up.

He let out a shaky breath, his heart still pounding. 

Why couldn't his parents just understand? Why was this an ongoing problem? No matter how he tried to approach it, they just ended up going in circles. He was at the end of his rope when it came to his relationship with them.

He tried to sleep, but he just found that he couldn't stop replaying the evening in his mind. He finally fell asleep, after what felt like hours of restlessness. 

...

"You arrived home earlier than I expected."

He passed Severus his coffee. "You were asleep early for once," he replied with a smile. "Anyway, I didn't realise you were up."

"I wasn't really," he said. "I just thought I heard you come in, but I was so tired I couldn't greet you. Sorry."

"No need to apologise. I was in a mood anyway," he sat next to Severus with his own coffee. "I had an argument with my parents."

"Are you okay?"

"It all started when they asked about the wedding. About not being invited. I mean, it's obvious why we didn't have them there, but they couldn't understand. Then they just went on and on with..."

"About me?" Severus assumed.

"Yeah... and our wedding. I just can't keep doing this. Seeing them. Listening to them complain about you. I need to just... I need to cut them out."

"No, don't do that. You shouldn't let me get in the way of seeing your parents. They're still your parents."

Harry shook his head. "No, you've supported me visiting them this whole time and they still don't understand, or even pretend. I'm so done with how they treat you. It's pissing me off."

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologise, it has nothing to do with you. This is on them."

"I don't know what you should do. You shouldn't cut your parents out of your life, because it's obvious that they love you-"

"I don't even care if they do. They can't love me and treat you like..." he sighed. "I just... your my husband. They just treat this relationship like I'm some rebellious teenager who doesn't know what I want."

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "You can't change everyone's opinions. I don't think they will ever understand. And that's on them. We can't change their minds, but we can still keep them in our lives, even at a polite distance, and try and keep the peace that way."

Harry leaned against Severus. "You're so wise."

"I have been around a little longer than you, so I have had a few more experiences. And I've never been particularly liked, but I have been tolerated, and sometimes that is enough."

"You're right."

He kissed Harry's cheek. "How about we go out today? Get your mind off it all."

"Thank you. You can fix everything, can't you?"

"Some things, not much, really, just the important things."

...

Harry often enjoyed Luna's insights, but even she seemed stumped.

"You shouldn't exclude your parents from your life entirely," Luna said. "I mean, they aren't nice to you or your husband, but you can't... you can't cut them out forever" she said tentatively.

"I don't really want to go to that extreme. I just feel that that's the only option."

"Does Severus know that's how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Does he agree?"

Harry laughed, "Of course he doesn't."

"Good. I would have been disappointed in him if he did."

"Severus has no contact with his family," Harry pointed out.

"And that is his choice. I am sure he hasn't spoken to them in a long time," she said, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Yeah, close to thirty years I'd guess."

She nodded. "I don't really know what to suggest. I just don't want you to have a falling out with your parents. I guess I don't really understand because my father is so supportive and caring and I don't think he'd have a problem with me seeing someone who was... that much older. Sorry to say it like that."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's fine. I mean, it isn't a lie. I just want them to accept that I am so in love with Sev. I mean... he has always been there for me, and supported me and I am so fucking lucky to have him. He is amazing."

"He is," she agreed, "and it's truly a shame your parents don't see that."

The phone rang, Harry sighed, looking towards the kitchen. "I really don't want to answer that."

"Let the answering machine get it."

"I'll get it," Severus said, sweeping into the kitchen.

"He is so glamorous in that coat, isn't he?"

"He is always glamorous," Harry smiled. He sipped his coffee when Severus walked in, touching his shoulder. "The phone, love, it's for you."

He set the cup down. "Excuse me, Luna."

She nodded. "Hey Sev."

Harry moved into the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen bench. "Hello?" he said tentatively.

"Harry, it's good to hear your voice."

He sighed. "Hey mum."

"I hope you're okay after the other night. I wanted to call you, but... I didn't want to annoy you either."

"Its fine. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your father is having Remus and Sirius over for lunch tomorrow. I know you were only here a week ago, but I am sure that Sirius and Remus would love to see you."

"Yeah... I would like to see them," he said. He hadn't seen Sirius for a while. Probably close to a year. Then again, Sirius was always going on holidays, bucket list and some soul searching adventures and everything in between. He wasn't sure what Sirius was attempting to do, but he never judged him on his inability to be around for long. Really, who could blame him?

"Well, that's good. I will let your father know that you're coming by. I am sure he will be happy to see you."

"I'm guessing you won't be there?"

"I already had plans to see Alice, so unfortunately no."

"Okay."

"So, come around at eleven?"

"Okay, I'll be there then. I have guests, so-"

"Yeah, I will let you go. Love you Harry."

"Love you mum." He hung up, making his way back to the lounge room. Severus had since made his way back to his office, so he sat back next to Luna. "Severus has been so busy with his conference with Lucius coming up," Harry said, picking his coffee back up. "I shouldn't have let the phone ring out and interrupt him."

"Oh, is he giving a speech?"

"No. He refused. Politely of course. But he is helping Lucius with his speech. I mean, I think he is just checking it. I don't know. Lucius stopped by the other night with Narcissa for dinner and they were talking about it. I mean, Narcissa wasn't, we were talking, but..." he shrugged. "Sorry for rambling."

"Sounds like you have a lot to think about."

He sighed. "Yeah... it does feel like that at the moment," he admitted.

He was grateful when Luna changed topics, talking about travelling to Australia to look at places to stay, and of course, the elusive big cats that she had once again heard were sighted roaming around. 

...

Harry felt like he hadn't seen Sirius and Remus for ages. He did see Remus on the odd occasion that he stopped by his parents house, sans Severus, for lunch. Outside of that, he rarely caught up with either of them.

"I still can't believe you're married," Remus said, having not seen him since before the wedding. "How do you enjoy married life?"

Harry grinned. "I love it. Really. Getting married is the best thing I've ever done. But then my relationship has always been like a marriage. We've lived together for years and we've always had such a close bond. I couldn't imagine doing life any other way."

Remus smiled. "I'm happy for you Harry. Truly I am. I hope you liked your wedding gift as much as Severus did."

"It's wonderful, thank you."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Wait, what did you give them?"

"Since they've lived together for a few years I assumed they had everything they need so I bought them a tree sapling. I can't remember what it was specifically. Some exotic fruit tree that Severus mentioned it at work once so I wrote it down. He said he would be able to tend for it and it would actually grow well here."

Sirius nodded. "Nice."

Harry looked towards the kitchen where his father was still preparing lunch. He thought about helping him, just talking to him about the previous weekend, but then he hadn't seen Remus or Sirius for a while, and he wasn't sure that this was the time to talk about their verbal altercation.

"I still can't believe out of everyone in this world you married Severus," Sirius said, leaning back on the chairs back two legs "I know it probably doesn't sound polite to say it, but even at the beginning of your relationship I just thought what could you two possibly have in common? He is so much older than you. But I can see now that he really makes you happy. I'm just so relieved you still feel that. I'm glad he is good to you."

"He is the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked towards the kitchen. "I just wish dad would understand. I don't know how to change his poor opinion of Sev. Mum's really no better," he sighed, unable to get the thought of her telling Severus she found their relationship uncomfortable out of his mind. It was something that had played in the back of his mind more often than not. He wished it didn't, it has been years since that conversation had happened. The night Severus had broken down. Harry's heart still hurt remembering that.

But deep down he didn't think he could change his parents opinion. Sirius and Remus accepted it, why couldn't his parents? He had almost given up on changing their mind. He hoped that, perhaps if he let his father's best friend know how he felt, they might be able to help his father understand.

It was a long shot, but if he planted enough seeds, hopefully they'd take hold and a more positive outlook could grow.

...

"It's so good to see you again!" Luna said, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so lucky, seeing you twice in two weeks."

He smiled, "It's good to see you too."

She sat down, looking up at him. "How's your day going?"

"Busy. Stopped by my dad's place to see Remus and Sirius at lunch. I haven't seen them since before I got married," he added.

"How are they?"

"They're good," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, if not a little sad," she admitted. "I know I was so excited about going back to Australia just the other day, but Rolf and I have put our holiday plans on hold and we're hoping to focus on writing a book based on our first holiday to Australia. Just for fun, I don't think too many people want to read about a young couple travelling through Australia looking for cryptids and big cats. I guess Rolf won't say it, but he is wanting to save some money before we go back."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that your holiday is on hold, but to be honest, it sounds like a wonderful book to read. I would love to acquire a copy when it's done, and I'm sure Sev would love to too."

"You are too kind, really Harry. It's a shame Severus couldn't make it," she said, looking around as if he would join them at any second.

Harry sighed. "I know he has been looking forward to catching up with you and Rolf, but I can't blame him for having other commitments. He has been really busy the last few years working with Lucius so I can't blame him for needing to be there tonight."

"Do you wish you were there with him?"

Harry laughed. "I probably should be there, but... neither of us like going to stuffy events, so he said I should come here and spent time with you, and Neville and Hannah when they arrive."

"How sweet," she smiled, but then frowned. "They are a bit tardy," she added. "Usually they're early."

He shrugged. "They'll be here soon enough," he said.

"I haven't seen them for a while. Hopefully they'll be here soon.

They finished another drink and a small plate of garlic bread before Neville and Hannah arrived. 

"Hello stranger," Hannah said, hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good. "You?" 

"Busy," she laughed. "Did I tell you we're looking at expanding our business?" 

"No, that's so exciting. What are you planning on doing?"

"Well, another pub has gone up for sale and we're thinking of buying that."

Neville, who had been in conversation with Luna looked over at Harry. "We contacted the owners and put in an offer, but they haven't gotten back to us yet."

"Regardless, that is really exciting," Harry smiled. 

"I feel like there should be a sort of congratulatory party here right now," Luna said.

Neville laughed. "Not just yet," he said. "We're still waiting for them to either accept our offer or tell us what they are willing to sell for."

The conversation went from Luna's future book, to the pub that Hannah was interested in purchasing. Harry didn't mind being distanced from the conversation. Just listening in was nice. He was also a little tired, zoning out and thinking of things he had to do for University. He made a mental note to finish and send in his assignment.

"How's your meal?" Neville asked, looking at Harry's half eaten meal. 

"It's wonderful," Harry said, simply not feeling too hungry after lunch at his parents. He was also rather tired, having been out for most of the day already. It was also late, almost eight thirty, so that Hannah and Neville could make it.

What Harry wasn't expecting was Severus to walk over, joining their group. "Sev!" Harry grinned, pulling him into a hug. "What are you doing here my love?"

"Lucius finished his speech so I left," he said, as though his years of work with Lucius meant very little to him. Harry knew that wasn't true, but his heart was so full knowing that Severus thought having a meal and drinks at a burger restaurant with his husband while still in his suit was worth leaving an event for.

"Sev... the love I have for you is indescribable. Immeasurable."

Severus kissed his forehead. "I think that it's quite the way to describe it."

Harry rubbed his nose against Severus'. "It's the only way to."

"You guys are too much," Luna said, grinning widely.

Hannah smiled. "Nice of your to stop by Severus."

"I don't really like stuffy events like that. I never find them particularly engaging. Being here is preferable," he said, holding hands with Harry who squeezed his hand softly.

"They've stopped taking orders," Harry said, "want some of my dinner?"

"I've eaten, thank you my love."

Harry leaned into Severus who wrapped his arm around him, kissing the top of his head. "I love you," Harry smiled.

"I love you too."

...

Harry submitted his assignment, quickly typing up an email to thank Draco for his assistance since he was currently living and working in Germany. He very much appreciated all the help he could get. He sent the email, checking the time. It was late, just after midnight. He made his way up to the bedroom, kicking off his slippers and climbing into bed, curling up next to Severus.

"Did you finish your assignment?" Severus mumbled.

"I did. Didn't mean to wake you though."

"It's okay," he kissed Harry's forehead. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And Monday," he yawned. "These last few weeks have been so busy. It will be nice to have a break from it all."

Severus nodded. "I have to agree."

Harry yawned, curling up against Severus who wrapped an arm around him. 

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night, Sev."


End file.
